Saturday
by futureisbrighter
Summary: Chair week prompt number one, "Post Season 6 Finale" - a drabble of a typical Saturday morning with Chuck and Blair Bass and their one year old son Henry.


**A/N~ Happy Chair Week everyone! I wrote this little drabble tonight because I wanted to get something posted, it's not to long. The prompt is "_Post Season 6 Finale_" which is my favorite thing to write. I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter of _Sunshine _I have been so busy and have been having terrible writer's block. But have no fear I still am writing, the chapter should be up hopefully sometime this week. Thank you for reading and please review if you can, thanks for the support!**

**XO,**

** M**

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning, the family day in the Bass house. Chuck and Blair were both off from work so they spent their day dedicated to their beautiful one year old son, Henry.

Chuck woke up early, as he always did on Saturdays, to the sound of their son crying through the baby monitor. He always let Blair sleep later on the weekends while he got up with the baby.

They had just started getting back into their regular schedules since Henry was born. Blair had gotten pregnant with him a little while after their wedding and it was a surprise for both of them. For the first couple of months Blair was on maternity leave and Chuck was on paternity leave. Chuck went back to work first, while Blair eventually started going back only a few days a week.

Although their son still got up at the crack of dawn, Henry was at a very fun age now. He had been walking for a little while now and it was a sight to see when he started. He had finally gotten the hang of it, he was running around everywhere and Chuck and Blair sometimes couldn't even keep up with him.

When Blair heard her son crying she immediately lifted her head from her pillow and saw Chuck already starting to get out of bed.

He blinked her eyes at her husband, "You've got him?"

He smirked at her, amused at her sleepy tone of voice, "Don't I always on the weekends? Go back to sleep,"

She smiled at him, closing her eyes and placing her head back on her pillow, "You Charles Bass… are a saint. Give Henry a kiss for me,"

Chuck laughed and she nestled her head in her pillow. He walked out of their room and into Henry's who was down the hall from them.

He was standing up in his crib, holding on the edge of it crying. Chuck walked over to the crib, "Hey bud," He kissed his cheek that was wet with tears, "Don't cry."

He lifted him up from his crib and Henry hung onto him leaning his head onto his shoulders. Chuck walked downstairs with his son is his arms and into their living room, plopping down on the white couch. Henry nuzzled his head in his father's neck and then lifted it, looking him in the eyes with a big yawn.

"Good morning my sweet boy," He kissed his head and Henry started to look around the room. He started to crawl himself off of his father and onto the couch.

"Down!" He pointed to the floor and started to try and slide off where he was sitting.

Chuck gave him a little help, lifting him off the couch and onto the floor. Once his feet hit the ground he took off across the room running to find something to touch.

"Henry," Chuck stood up and followed his son across the living room. Henry walked towards the television set and started reaching for the picture frame that was placed on top. "No buddy, we can't touch that."

Chuck took the picture frame from his son's grasp, afraid he would knock it over and the glass frame would break all over the place. Henry whined for the picture frame, "Da-da!" Chuck placed it back on the television set but out of his son's reach. "No Henry you're going to break it, let's get something else to play with."

Henry pouted and looked around the room to find the next thing he can grab. He ran over to the door leading to the kitchen, and entered. Chuck sprinted after him grabbing him and placing him high up in his arms. "Down, down!" Henry pointed to the ground again, wanting to run around some more. Chuck laughed, "I don't think so," He peppered his son's face with kisses as he placed him on the kitchen counter holding his hands.

"Want some breakfast little one?"

Blair then entered the kitchen and saw her son on the kitchen counter and gasped, "Henry Charles Bass what do you think you're doing on the kitchen counter!" she said with a smile.

"Mama!" Henry squealed for his mother, reaching out for her to pick him up. She took his hands from Chuck to make sure he wouldn't fall off the counter, "Alright baby walk to Mommy," Henry obeyed her and walked to her and into her arms, she squeezed him tight in her arms and kissed his head.

"How did you sleep my little doll?"

Henry had his eyes back on the ground, "Down!"

Blair eyed Chuck and they both laughed. Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and rubbed his son's back, "What are we going to do with you, you little track star."

Henry leaned over in his mother's arms wanting to be put down so he can run freely. Blair laughed, "Fine, fine." She placed him on the floor and he walked over to the cabinets that were baby proofed. He tried to open them and gave up, slowly walking around the kitchen looking for new things to touch and play with.

He walked towards the door leading back to the living room. Blair and Chuck looked at each other and Blair asked, "Where are you going Hen?"

The petite brown haired boy pointed to the living room and continued walking out the door. They both laughed and followed him inside, he walked toward the green plant that was in the corner of the living room and stuck his hands in the dirt, getting some on the floor.

Blair gasped running towards her son, "Henry! You're getting dirt everywhere don't touch that!" Henry dropped his handful of dirt and touched his hair, getting more dirt in it.

She finally reached her son and grabbed his hands with a sigh, "Oh my god Henry you have dirt all over you, you need a bath right away." Chuck smirked at his wife who was now holding a messy little Henry, who giggled.

"How did I know that the plant was a bad idea?" She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, not now Chuck. I didn't think he would be walking this early." She started to walk up the steps and Chuck followed.

They entered the bathroom and Chuck started the bath water for his son, making it lukewarm so he wouldn't burn himself or be too cold. As they waited for the bath to fill up they took off Henry's dirt filled pajamas, "Chuck, put these in the hamper please," He took the pajamas from her and threw them in the hamper, he missed.

Henry, who was in his diaper, thought it was hilarious and had a giggling fit in his mother's arms, who couldn't help but laugh either.

Finally the bath was filled and they placed him in. Blair washed his hair as he whined and Chuck tried to keep him busy with toys. He played hide and seek with the rubber ducky and Henry adored it. He laughed uncontrollably and so did Chuck and Blair. He started splashing his hands in the water getting it all over his mother and father. "Henry!" Blair said with a laugh, finishing washing the soap out of his hair. When she was done washing out the soap she picked him up and Chuck held out a yellow duck towel for him, wrapping him up in it and kissing his forehead.

Blair giggled at her two boys and kissed Chuck on the lips, "It's only 7:30, this is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I hope you enjoyed! XO**


End file.
